It was all worth it
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: She often finds herself wishing her life were different. She wishes that she didn’t sleep with Christopher, and therefore, she wouldn’t have disappointed her parents. But then she looks at the sleeping oneyear old next to her and realizes…it was all worth
1. The Getaway

She often finds herself wishing her life were different. She wishes that she didn't sleep with Christopher, and therefore, she wouldn't have disappointed her parents. But then she looks at the sleeping one-year old next to her and realizes…it was all worth it.

This little girl has forever changed Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai is no longer the party girl, she is a mother…she is still stubborn, boy is she stubborn. Is it so bad that she wants to take care of her own child? If she hears, _"Lorelai, that is what the nanny is hired to do," _one more time, she just might explode.

_Ding._ A light bulb goes off in her head. _'We have to get out of here,' _she thinks, as she begins to get her luggage out of her closet.

She throws random things in the first bag: magazines, music and a shoe box, her 'baby box'. She begins packing her daughter's cloths, blankets, and diapers. Making sure she has all of Rory's belongings, she begins packing her things.

She places Rory in her car seat; she looks at her room for the last time, and then shuts the door to her past. She grabs Rory and their things, tip toeing past the maid's room, and her parent's room, and heads down stairs. She stops at the desk, scribbles a quick note which says, "Mom, Dad, Rory and I don't belong here. I'll give you a call when we get to where ever we end up. –Lorelai"

She places the note on the dining room table, grabs Rory and their bags, exits the Gilmore mansion, and walks to the bus depot.

* * *

**ok, yes, i know this is a very short chapter, but i promise, they will get longer...think of this as the introduction...review! (should i continue...cause, I'm not sure.**


	2. This is it, no turning back

_disclaimer: i do not own Gilmore Girls...just my dvds, so i guess in a way i do own Gilmore Girls. _

_a/n: ok, so, here is chapter 2...not much to it, i like to keep the readers in suspense...i deffinatly know that i am no going to follow ASP's story line...you'll have to keep reading to see where i go with this. dont forget to review...or no more of this story...the more reviews, the faster i write. _:D_ hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

She did it; she left the only life she has ever known. For what? She's not sure, but she had to leave. She wants to raise her daughter, not watch her get raised by maids and nannies that last, at the most, a few days.

She arrives at the bus depot, and walks up to the window, and asks, "Excuse me, when is the next bus out of Hartford?"

The middle aged woman looks at the departure schedule and says, "Fifteen minutes."

"Does my daughter need a ticket, because, I can just hold her," Lorelai asks.

"How old is she?" the woman asks.

"One," Lorelai answers.

"She should be fine, but if someone wants you to move her, you have to," the woman tells her. Then punches some numbers in, hands Lorelai a buss pass, and says, "That will be $20.00"

She rummages through her bag, pulls out her wallet, and hands the woman the amount, and is returned with, "Thank you, and enjoy your trip."

"We will, thank you," Lorelai says, and then picks up her belongings and her kid and walks to the nearest bus, and steps on, "Where does this bus go," she asks the driver.

He looks at his schedule and says, "First stop: Stars Hollow."

"How long will it take to get there," she asks the middle aged man.

"'Bout thirty minutes," he answers.

"Ok, thank you," Lorelai says, moving to the back of the bus. She sits Rory's seat down, just now noticing that the little girl is awake and taking in her surroundings with those amazing blue eyes. "Hey little girl, did you plan on making any noise?" Rory smiles at her mother, and reaches for her, Lorelai gives in and picks up her baby. "We're starting over Rory, a new life, in a new town far away from the Gilmore's. I know that it's wrong to leave them. They love you so much, and I know you deserve to know your grandparents, but I can't live in that house anymore." Rory looks at her mom, and smacks her lips together, signaling that she wants a kiss, Lorelai leans down and kisses her daughter.

The bus starts moving and Lorelai says to herself, _'this is it, no turning back.'_

* * *

_justa reminder to review...that is what that little purple button is for!_


	3. Welcome to the Hollow

The bus ride from Hartford went smoothly. Lorelai was surprised that Rory didn't fuss; she usually did during long trips.

The bus pulled into the quiet little town at 7:30 a.m.

"Stars Hollow!" the bus driver yells.

Lorelai puts Rory in her car seat, grabs their things and of course the baby, walks to the front of the bus, says thank you to the driver and gets off.

As the bus pulls away, Lorelai looks around, taking in her surroundings her eyes fall on the only business open at this early hour. She walks over to the business named 'Williams Hardware'. The bells above the door signal her arrival, and she is greeted with, "Be right down!"

She stands in front of the counter and a few moments later, she is greeted by a man who looked to be about her dad's age, fifty or fifty-five, "Can I help you-are you new in town?"

She sighs, and says, "Yeah, I um-I need a job…and a place to stay. I know you don't know me, but, just until I can find a more permanent housing arrangement…do you, um…"

He holds up a hand and says, "My name is William Danes, and I would be happy to help you out. Now, do you know anything about tools?"

"Um, they help you build things?" she says.

"I see," he says, with slight amusement in his voice, "Luke!" the man yells towards the back.

"Coming dad," Luke says, exiting what looks like a supply room. "Yeah dad, what do you-" he sees Lorelai, "need," he finishes.

"This young lady is starting here, and she knows nothing about tools, I need you to help her out," William tells him. There is an awkward pause, but it is broken by a baby's cry. Lorelai bends down, picks up Rory, gets out a bottle from the diaper bag, and gives Rory the bottle, and she immediately stops crying. "How old is your baby?"

"She's one," Lorelai answers.

"Do you mind if I hold her? My daughter is expecting, and I'd like to get reacquainted with babies," William informs Lorelai.

"Um, sure, she's really mellow," Lorelai says as she hands her daughter over to the nice man who has taken them in.

Luke walks up to Lorelai and says, "Hi, my name is, if you haven't already figured it out,Luke."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lorelai," she returns.

"Well, I guess we should get started," Luke says, ushering Lorelai to the back room. "Ok, lets start with the basics. This," he holds up a tool, "is called a 'Flat head screw driver'," Lorelai nods, "and this," he holds up another tool, "is a 'Philips screw driver', you with me so far?"

"Flat head, Philips, both screwdrivers, I got it," Lorelai says, flashing a smile.

"Very good," Luke says, smiling back.

* * *

After their "lesson," Lorelai wanted to take a walk around, to get a feel for her new home town.

Luke, being the gentlemen he is, said he'd show her around, Lorelai was fine with that. They head out the door, and Lorelai is holding Rory.

"That over there," Luke points, "is Miss Patty's School of Dance. We have town meetings here too," he explains looking over at Lorelai.

She looks back at him and smiles, "So, where is your favorite place?" she asks.

"Ah, that would be over here," he says, leading her to the school.

"Wait, your favorite place is the school?" she asks him.

"No, I hate school. But look," he says, pointing to the baseball field, which is wet from the rain the night before.

She looks away from him and looks at the field and says, "You play softball?"

He chuckles and says, "No, baseball."

She smacks him lightly on the arm for laughing at her and defends herself by saying, "I was close."

"So, where are you from?" Luke asks eager to know the beautiful girl he is showing around his town.

"I'm from here now," she says and then turns to see his serious expression and says, "Hartford."

"Okay," he says, not pushing the subject.

She stares at him and says, "That's it? You don't want to know anything else?"

"Who is her father?" he asks, motioning to Rory, who has her head on Lorelai's shoulder with her thumb in her mouth looking up at Luke.

Lorelai strokes Rory's soft brown hair and says, "His name is Christopher Hayden."

"Do you love him?"

She turns and looks him in the eye and answers with, "I will always love him. But only because he gave me Rory."

"Were you in love with him?" he asks

Lorelai shrugs her shoulders and says, "I was sixteen, what do I know about love?"

* * *

_ok, so, what do you guys think of chapter 3? dont forget to review...or it will take too long for me to update!_


	4. Baby Talk

About a month after Lorelai and Rory moved to Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Luke became closer and closer. They soon began flirting. She called him 'Duke' and he called her 'Crazy Lady'.

It was now January, and Rory could say little things, but not what Lorelai wanted her to say.

"Rory, say 'mama'. Ma-ma," Lorelai says slowly. Rory just smiles and points at Lorelai. "Well, she knows who birthed her," Lorelai jokes.

"Let me try," Luke offers, "Rory that,"he points to Lorelai, "is mama. Can you say that? Mama."

"Ama," Rory says.

Lorelai's head shoots up, "What?"

"Ama, ama, ama!" Rory shouts.

Lorelai picks her up and says, with a proud smile on her face, "You did it! You said mama."

"Actually, she said 'ama'," Luke points out.

"Don't rain on my parade," Lorelai say.

* * *

It's been a week, and Luke can't hide his feelings anymore, he has finally worked up enough courage to ask Lorelai out, so, here goes nothing.

Lorelai was at the park with Rory, pushing her on the swing when Luke walked up to them.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai greets him.

"Hey, you guys having fun?" he asks.

"Just a blast, she won't go on anything else…and I'm getting sick of pushing her," Lorelai says.

Stepping a little closer, Luke offers, "Want me to take over?"

In a hurry to relieve her arm of the cramp she can feel coming on, Lorelai says, "Be my guest."

She steps aside and Luke takes over. She notices that he looks a bit off, so she asks, "Are you ok, Luke?"

He looks at her, gives Rory a good push, and says, "Yeah."

"No you're not," she sees through his lie and says, "Tell me what you have going on under that baseball cap."

He steps away from Rory and says, "I think we've been having a good time. You know, hanging out and talking, and teaching Rory things, don't you?"

"Yeah, Luke I do," she says, wondering what he's getting at.

"Well, I can't keep this from you any longer. Um, I-I like you Lorelai. I like you a lot. But, what I need to know is if the feeling is mutual."

She stands there, with a blank expression on her face thinking, _'I never thought he felt this way about me. I mean I like him, a lot, but I never thought that he felt the same way. Wow, he does, he likes me. Mother of a one and a half year old or not, he likes me. I guess I better say something, he's looking worried.'_

She smiles, steps closer to him and says, "The feeling is completely mutual. You treat me like a human, you love Rory. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Lorelai," he says, taking her hands in his, then asks, "Will you go out with me. On a date, whenever you're free?"

She looks up at him, and smiles, "Yes, I would love to."

By this time, the swing has stopped swinging and Rory turns, or tries to turn, andlooks up at Luke and exclaims, "Dada!"

Luke and Lorelai turn their heads and look at the toddler in the swing.

"Did she just-" Luke begins.

Lorelai smiles and says, "Yeah, she did."

Rory smiles happy that she is being acknowledged, wiggles her body, signaling that she wants to swing again. Luke walks up and begins pushing her, Lorelai stands by his side holding his hand, and rests her head on his shoulder.


	5. First Date

_ok, wow! sorry i haven't updated, but i've been grounded from the internet! this is the longest chapter thati have written to this story, five pages! well, here is the much awaited update...don't forget to review...also, check out my new song fics

* * *

William, being the nice man that he is, turned his upstairs office into an apartment for Lorelai and Rory. Sure there weren't any separate rooms, but it was still a place to live, and it was perfect for Lorelai._

Right now, Lorelai is sitting on an old couch of William's watching Rory "walk" alongside the coffee table Luke had built. She is wondering what he could possibly see in a seventeen year old single mother.

_'Well, the single thing is probably one thing,'_ she thinks, then looks at the clock, five o' clock.

She jumps up and goes to her closet.

_

* * *

_At Luke's house, he was pondering the same question, only, what could this beautiful single mother see in a nineteen year old working in his dad's store? 

He has been ready for their date for twenty minutes, and he is going to pick her up at seven, which is in fifteen minutes. It takes ten minutes to get to the store, so he decided that he would head out. He grabs the keys to his truck and his wallet, and starts towards the Hardware Store.

When he arrives, his father looks up and says, "Well, you clean up good, son."

Luke blushes and says, "Yeah. You sure you don't mind babysitting Rory? We can take her with us you know."

"Now, I don't want to hear it. The little girl is an angel and she will be staying here in the play pin, and you guys will be having a good time. Understood?" William says in a somewhat stern tone.

"Yes sir," Luke says, then heads up to the old office.

_

* * *

_She hears the sound of his shoes clomping up the stairs and says to Rory, since she's the only one with her, "Well, he's here." She turns around and looks at her daughter, who looks up at her, and says, "How do I look Rory?" 

Rory smiles and claps her hands, "Ama!"

"Thanks kid, I'll take that as a complement," Lorelai says, then there is a knock on the door, she walks over to Rory, picks her up, and answers the door,

"Hey. You look really nice."

Luke is wearing a white collared shirt and black slacks, his face is visible, and he has no baseball cap.

It takes Luke a while to find his voice, but when he does he says, "You look amazing."

Lorelai is wearing a black skirt that flares at the knee and her pink and black halter top (a/n: it's the one that she had since she was seventeen in Concert Interuptus, can't remember the exact colors, so go with me here) and black heels that put her eye level with Luke.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend," she says then adds, "let me just get her bag and my purse and we can go."

"Ok, take your time," Luke says. "Hi Rory."

"Uke," Rory says.

"She's getting pretty good at talking," Luke says.

"Yeah she is," Lorelai says, then hands Rory to Luke and walks over to the couch to get the diaper bag and her purse, "I think we have a little chatter box on our hands."

"So it seems," Luke says.

"Ok, we're ready," Lorelai says, walking back to Luke and her daughter.

Luke, holding Rory, ushers Lorelai out the door and shuts it behind him.

"You're sure your dad doesn't mind watching her?" Lorelai double checks.

"Positive. He loves this little tyke," Luke says.

"Tyke? My daughter is not a 'tyke', she is an angel," Lorelai corrects him.

"That she is," Luke says, as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

_

* * *

_Now they are in Luke's truck, and Lorelai is failing at trying to get Luke to say where they are going. 

"Come on, please?" she tries yet again.

"No. It's a surprise," Luke says for the millionth time.

"But, I hate surprises! Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, I don't want to," Luke says, trying not to smile.

"Fine, you are so not getting lucky tonight mister," Lorelai says, then turns and faces the front and pouts.

"Put the lip away, we're almost there," Luke tells her.

_

* * *

_Luke helps Lorelai out of the truck and she looks at the sign. 

"Sniffy's Tavern," Luke grabs her arm and leads her inside,_ "Oh, oh wow, very 'Prancing Pony',"_ she says

_"Right this way miss,"_ Luke ushers her.

_"Aren't we supposed to let someone who works here seat us?"_ she asks, since the sign says 'wait to be seated'

_"Not necessary,"_ he says as he shows her the booth he had asked for

She notices the reserved sign and says,_ "Reserved?"_

_"I told you I planned the evening," _he answers her.

She's about to say something when someone says,_ "Lucas!"_

_"Hi Maisy,"_ Luke says.

She places the menus down and says,_ "So you just seat yourself now?"_

_"I told him,"_ Lorelai says, and smiles at the sight before her. Maisy pulls Luke up for a hug, then turns to Lorelai.

_"This must be your lady friend, I'm Maisy,"_ she introduces herself to Lorelai.

_"I'm Lorelai, I love your place,"_ she complements.

_"It used to be a whore house,"_ Maisy says as if it were nothing.

Lorelai looks at Luke and back at Maisy,_ "Oh, my."_

_"Buddy!"_ Maisy yells then to Luke,_ "Will you sit down?"_

_"You pulled me up,"_ Luke defends himself then sits back down.

After Lorelai met Buddy and read the back of the menu, the waitress brought them sparkling apple cider, since neither of them were twenty-one.

_"This is nice,"_ Lorelai says.

_"Good,"_ Luke says, then looks up at Lorelai and says,_ "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, me and you, I just want you to know that I am in. I am all in. Does that, uh, are you um, scared?"_

Lorelai looks down shyly, smiles and looks back up at him and says, "No, I'm terrified. You are this amazing guy and somehow you chose me to go out with. I mean, it's no secret, I'm not perfect, and I don't claim to be. I got pregnant at sixteen and ran away to Stars Hollow. What is it you could possibly see in me? All I know is that you are my best friend and you adore my kid and she adores you too," she pauses then says, "I'm all in, Luke."

_

* * *

_The date went well, and now they are standing outside of the 'apartment'. 

"You want to come in and watch TV?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure," Luke accepts.

Lorelai turns and unlocks the door and opens it. She walks in and turns the light on.

"Want anything to drink? We have water from the tap and water in a bottle and water which has been turned into ice. So, basically, we just have water," Lorelai rambles.

"I'm fine," Luke says.

"Ok," Lorelai says then walks over to stand in front of him. "This was a great date."

"I agree," Luke says.

Lorelai wraps her arms around Luke's neck and hugs him, he returns it.

"Oh, I have an idea," Lorelai says, removing her arms from his neck and walking over to her radio and finds a station.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks.

"You'll see," Lorelai says, not wanting to tell him, because she doesn't want him to say no.

When she finds a station, the D.J. announces the next song, "The new one from the Bangles. This is 'Eternal Flame'." (a/n: not exactly sure when this song came out, but, I don't care, I like it.)

She walks back up to Luke, wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Dance with me?"

"Lorelai, I don't dance," he tries to get out of it, but hears Lorelai whisper the lyrics in his ear.

_"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin' do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an Eternal Flame?"_ she pulls away and says, "Please?"

There is no going back, he begins to sway to the music and they are lost in each other's eyes. The next thing he knows, he is leaning down to kiss her, and she is leaning in.

When their lips meet for the first time, they both feel an electric shock. This is right, this is where they are meant to be. When they pull away from each other, the song is long over, and the only word that both are thinking of is 'wow'.

"So, what do we do now?" Lorelai asks.

"Whatever you want to do," Luke answers.

Lorelai smiles, walks over to the light switch, turns it off, walks back to Luke and pushes him to the bed.


	6. After

After doing what Lorelai wanted to do, they lay tangled in the sheets and each other.

"So, Luke, I have to tell you, I'm really glad you asked me out. I was going crazy waiting for you to get it together," Lorelai says, playing with his chest hair.

"Yeah, me too-wait! You felt the same, but you didn't ask me? What's up with that?" he asks jokingly.

"I like how nervous you got around me. You looked so cute. You're never not cute, but that is besides the point," she says.

"I am _not_ cute," he says, running his hand through her hair.

"You are, you're a manly cute!"

"Oxymoron," he says.

"hey, it's not nice to call your girlfriend names," she says, pouting.

Luke smiles, "I like the sound of that."

She turns her head to see him, "What? The calling me names or the girlfriend?"

"The girlfriend," he says, smiling again.

"Me too," she says, then slides up and kisses him.

"Luke, what time is it?" Lorelai asks.

"11:30," he answers.

"We need to get Rory," she says, pulling herself then him up.

After the get dressed and make their way down to his truck, Lorelai takes his hand and says, "This has been a really great first date."

"I agree, again," he says, then starts the truck and pulls away to the direction of his house.

A few minutes later they pull into his driveway. Luke gets out and opens Lorelai's door.

They walk up to the front door hand in hand. When Luke opens the door, the site before them is something that they both smile at. Rory is laying on William's chest, and they are both out cold.

"We need a camera," Lorelai whispers.

"I think we have one around here," Luke says, and walks over to the desk, fumbles through some drawers and finds their camera. "Got it."

He walks back to Lorelai, removes the lens cap, and snaps a picture.

"I better get a copy of that," Lorelai tells him.

"Don't worry, you will," he says, placing the camera on the coffee table, and grabbing a sleeping Rory who stirs and begins to whimper, "Shh, its ok, angel."

Lorelai smiles at that and opens the door for Luke, and grabs the diaper bag. Luke, holding Rory, and Lorelai, walk out to the truck and he places Rory in the car seat, then helps Lorelai in.

When they arrive at the apartment, Luke carries Rory and the diaper bag to the apartment. He waits for Lorelai to open the door, when she does, he slips in and places the diaper bag by Rory's crib then places the sleeping girl in her bed and pulls the covers up over her.

"Thanks Luke. For everything. For tonight, for being my friend. You're the best," Lorelai says, truthfully.

He bends down and kisses her, slowly and passionately. "You're welcome, for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better believe it mister," she says, and pulls him in for one more good-bye kiss.

"Bye."

She closes the door behind him and sighs. This is different.

* * *

_ok, so, i know that this is short, it's basically a filler...i'm not sure where i want to go with this story, so if i dont update for a while, dont hate me...don't forget to press the purple-ish button and review...and if you have any suggestions, they are much appriciated...hope you enjoy this chapter...er, um, filler._


	7. Luke, I think I'm

It's been over a month since Luke and Lorelai began dating. They both know how the other feels, with out saying the words. Rory is going to be turning two in a couple days, and Lorelai wants to throw her a little party.

"What two year old needs a birthday party?" Luke asks, still unsure why a toddler needs a birthday party when they won't remember it.

"Mine. Luke, she's going to be two. Which means that she is sixteen years away from leaving me. I want to savor every moment that I have with her," Lorelai says, getting a bit over emotional about the subject.

"Sixteen years is a long time, Lorelai. You know when she does eventually leave you, she'll always _need_ you. That fact will never change. You are her mother, her rock, she'll always need you," Luke says, not realizing that Lorelai is getting emotional, for the third time that day and sixth time that week.

"Don't say that," she cries. When he turns around he sees her on her knees crying.

"A jeez, Lorelai," he says, walking over to her he picks her up and walks them over to the couch to sit, "Baby, I'm sorry."

She cries on his shoulder for a few minutes and she says, "I know. I just-she's growing up so fast."

"That's what happens, kids grow up," Luke says, still trying to comfort her, and failing miserably.

"Yeah, I know," she says, giving him a slight smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for calming me down."

"Anytime," he says, smiling. "Why have you been crying so much lately?"

"I don't know. Stress?" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe. But what would you be stressed about?"

"Hell if I know," she answers.

* * *

'_Ok, I can't do anything in Stars Hollow, people would talk. Can't go to Hartford, don't want to run into my parents…though why they're in a pharmacy, is beyond me. I'll have to drive to Woodbridge. I wonder if Luke will let me use his truck…damn! I don't know how to drive a stick! Oh well, you learn something new everyday.'_

Lorelai walks over to Luke when he's done with the customer.

"Hey," she says, hugging him from behind.

"Hey, we're working," he points out.

"Really? I thought we were bowling," she jokes. "Do you think that I can use your truck when I get off? I'm going to go to Woodbridge for more decorations for Rory's party," she lies.

"Lorelai, as much as I care for you and your feelings, you suck at driving a stick, in fact, I've never seen you drive a stick before," he says.

Lorelai smiles wickedly at him, "Well, then, what was that we did a few weeks ago?"

"Ah jeez! Must you bring that up in public?" he asks, blushing slightly.

"Absolutely. Pleeease, can I use your truck? I'll make it worth your while," she tempts him.

And it works, "Fine."

* * *

"I'm out!" Lorelai yells in the back, so William knows that she is done with her shift. She walks over to Luke and says, "Keys please."

"One thing first," Luke says. Lorelai leans up and kisses him. "No, not that, though it was a nice gesture. Tell me why you need the truck."

"I already told you. Decorations," she lies again.

"Ok, yeah. Now, tell me the truth," he says, seeing through her lie.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Like, upstairs?" she begs, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah," he answers, and lets her lead him into her apartment. "Now, what do you need my truck for?"

She sighs, and has a flash back to two years and six months ago.

* * *

"_Hey Lor, what's up?"_

"_I think that I'm pregnant. No, I'm sure of it. Chris, I'm three months late. What are we going to do?"_

"_We're going to go and get a test and then if its positive, we will tell our parents, and if its not, then we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

_

"Lorelai, why do you need the truck?" he asks again.

"Luke, I think I'm…" she begins.

"What?"

"I think that I'm pregnant."


	8. Pop Quiz, or a major test

"_Lorelai, why do you need the truck?" he asks again._

"_Luke, I think I'm…" she begins._

"_What?"_

"_I think that I'm pregnant."

* * *

_

They haven't moved, for a few moments, and Luke has gone sheet white. _'Did she say pregnant? We only had sex once. What are we going to do? I mean, I love her but we've only been seeing each other for a month or so, and it's too soon to talk about marriage. What is my dad gonna say?'_

"Luke? Please, say something," Lorelai says. _'Please, don't be mad. There are many things in this world I can live without; Rory and Luke are the two that I **can't** live without.'_

He clears his throat and asks, "How?"

"Do you really need me to explain it to you? I mean, I'm not good with biology, but I do understand the reproductive system," she says, trying to lighten the mood.

"So do I," he says, trying to find words. "Um, if you are...pregnant, um, is it mine?"

_'Did he seriously just ask the question?'_ "Excuse me? Are you accusing me of sleeping with someone else?" she asks, getting very angry.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Is that really what you think of me? God! Luke, why the hell would I sleep with someone else when I am so in love with you I can't see past my own nose! Yes, if I am pregnant, this baby is yours," she says, beginning to get emotional again. He moves to hug her but she says, "No, don't touch me." He doesn't listen and he pulls her to him, hugging her tight. She cries harder into his chest and says, "I'm sorry. Don't hate me, please don't hate me. I know that this wasn't planned, but it's you and me, and I'm not going to get an abortion or give it up. I couldn't do that with Rory. If-if you don't want be with me anymore, then I'll-um, I'll try to underst-"

"Lorelai, I am not Christopher. I would never leave you, pregnant or not. And I would _never_ ask you to terminate or give up _our_ baby," he reassures her, kissing her head, "lets go get that test."

"You're still working," she says, trying to be responsible.

"You are more important to me than my job. Lets go," he says, grabbing her hand and leading her out the back way.

Sitting in the truck, they haven't said a word. Luke is beginning to get over in to the turn off lane and Lorelai freaks out.

"NO! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"To Hartford to get you-"

"NO! Not Hartford, Woodbridge! Now, please!" she begs.

"Ok," he says, getting back over. "May I ask why?"

"My parents live in Hartford."

"There are like, fifty different kinds. How do we know which one to get?" Luke asks.

"Well, I got two when I was pregnant with Rory...these two to be exact," she says, picking up an EPT, and a Clear Blue Easy.

"Ok, well, lets pay for them and then...you...and," he stammers.

"Babe, I know, I've done this before," she clams him.

"Right," _'but I haven't.'_

After buying the tests, and dodging the stares that the checker was giving them, Luke and Lorelai leave Woodbridge.

"So, where do you want to take them?" Luke asks.

"At a rest stop. Everyone goes to a rest stop, no one can say that it is _my_ test."

Luke drives for a few more minutes and pulls into the next rest area.

"I'll be right back," she says, getting out of the truck.

He watches her disappear with the bag containing the tests. A few minutes later she comes out, both tests in hand, and climbs back in the truck.

"Well?" he asks.

"Well...now we wait," she says, playing with her hands.

Luke notices how nervous she is and pulls her to him. He kisses her head, and rubs her arm and tells her, "No matter what, I'm always with you. I love you too, you know."

"Really?" she asks, because she's been told that before, and it was a lie.

"Yes, and I always will."

A few more seconds pass, Lorelai looks at Luke's watch.

"You ready?" she asks him. He nods. She turns both tests over, one says 'Pregnant', the other is a pink strip. "Well, you're going to be a great daddy."

* * *

**well, there is chapter 8...tell me what you think!**


	9. Telling William

_"Well?" he asks._

_"Well...now we wait," she says, playing with her hands._

_Luke notices how nervous she is and pulls her to him. He kisses her head, and rubs her _

_arm and tells her, "No matter what, I'm always with you. I love you too, you know."_

_"Really?" she asks, because she's been told that before, and it was a lie._

_"Yes, and I always will."_

_A few more seconds pass, Lorelai looks at Luke's watch._

_"You ready?" she asks him. He nods. She turns both tests over, one says 'Pregnant', the _

_other is a pink strip. "Well, you're going to be a great daddy."

* * *

_

He looks at both of the tests, sure enough, he's going to be a father in nine months. _'Will I be a good dad? I'm only nineteen, do I really know how to raise a kid? Great, thinking about me being a father, when the girl I'm madly in love with had a kid at sixteen and is doing an amazing job raising her.'_

"I've rendered you speechless?" Lorelai asks, smiling at Luke.

He responds by smiling back, and kisses her with all he has. Letting her know that he is here and he isn't leaving, that he isn't Christopher.

"Lorelai," he says, when he pulls away. "I just want you to know that even though this baby wasn't planned, I'm happy about it. You're an amazing woman, mother and girlfriend. Now, you're going to be the mother of _my_ child. Don't worry, we will get through this," he assures her.

She smiles and rubs his cheek before saying, "I know we will. Together we can do anything. I really do love you, Luke."

"I love you too," he returns, thinks for a moment, then asks, "How are we going to tell my dad?"

She sighs and her smile fades. She never thought about telling William. She didn't tell her parents about Rory until something smelled like Clorox, _oh yeah, it was pate,_ and then she told Chris and everything fell apart from there.

"Your dad is going to hate me Luke," she states.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I'm pregnant with your child. He was kind enough to give me a job and a home, now I go and make his only son a father at nineteen. He's going to hate me. He'll fire me, and he'll evict me. I'll have no where to go," she explains.

"Lorelai, that is crazy. If my dad is going to hate anyone, it's gonna be me," Luke insists.

"No, you are his golden child. He could never hate you," she tells him.

Let the rant begin, "He will hate me. He will tell me that _I _wasn't responsible enough to protect us. He'll tell me that it's my fault that the 'young woman' he thinks of as a daughter is pregnant. Then he'll say that this baby is a mistake and that we should have known better than to have sex."

"Well, we'll never know who he hates until we tell him," she reasons, "Lets head home."

* * *

The ride back to the Hollow went smoothly and quietly. Both were thinking about Williams reaction, and about the unborn child that Lorelai is carrying.

'_I hope he understands…I mean, I know that he will most definitely be mad, who wouldn't be? I don't want this pregnancy to turn out to be like Rory. I don't want to run away again, I want William to _want_ to be involved. This is his grandchild, he should look past the stupid hormones of two love sick teenagers, and love the baby. Is Rory too young to understand that she will be a big sister? She's only two…almost, but still. I don't think that she'll understand, but its worth a shot. We can tell her when I start to show, then she'll understand that there is someone inside mommy's tummy.'_

'_I'm a dead man. Really, my father is going to kill me with one of his hammers. He will more than likely understand that this wasn't planned, but he was the one who told me that since Lorelai and I have become a couple that I have been happier and that it was that way when he met mom, he was the one who made me realize that I am in love with Lorelai. He will definitely love the baby. I'm not sure if he'll love me anymore.'_

"Luke, pull over," Lorelai says, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Um, we work here, and I live here," she says.

"Right, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." He pulls over and turns the truck off. "Ready to face the truth?"

"No, but every fear has to be faced," she says, smiling slightly.

They get out and walk into the hardware store in search of William.

"Well, there you two are, where have you been?" William says, happily, not expecting what they have to tell him.

"Um, dad, can we talk to you? In private?" Luke asks, _'don't let him smell your fear Danes, keep your cool'_

"Sure, son," William says, leading them to the back. "What is it?"

Luke and Lorelai exchange the same worried glance, then look back at William.

"William, I don't want you to blame any one person for what we're about to tell you. We were both involved and we were both stupid for not thinking about anything except…well, Luke drove me to Woodbridge because ithoughtiwaspregnant," Lorelai says quickly.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" William asks, partly because he couldn't understand her, and because he doesn't want to believe it.

"I thought that I was pregnant," Lorelai repeats clearly.

"Are you?" William asks.

"Yes, dad, she is," Luke says, finally saying something about this subject to his father.

William sighs, then says, "What do you intend on doing about this Lucas?"

"I'm not going to leave her and my unborn child. You raised me better than that. I love Lorelai, and I will go through this with her. She's not alone this time," Luke explains. "Dad, I know that you're upset, and you have every right to be, but we're asking you to not hate this baby. You are it's grandfather, and we want you involved."

"Of course I'll be involved. I'm involved in Lizzy's pregnancy, and I hate Jimmy. But luckily I love Lorelai," William says. "But right now, I need to wrap my head around the idea that both of my kids will have a kid before they are the legal drinking age," he says, trying to lighten the mood. He walks past Luke and Lorelai and says, "Lock up son."

They hear the door close and Lorelai says, "Well, it went better than I thought it would."

* * *

**sorry for all the little cliff hangers i keep leaving, but its kinda fun...and this chapter probably isn't all that good, i wrote it like, 20 minutes ago...when i got home from work..so, anyways...review...they really help me out!**


	10. Father son talk, you might need this

"You can go home," she tells him.

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, I've been sleeping by myself since I was five. Go talk to your dad."

He sighs and says, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," he says, and leans down to kiss her, but she turns and gives him her cheek. "What-?"

"The baby doesn't like the smell of your cologne. But I'll see you tomorrow," she says, blowing him a kiss.

"Tomorrow," he says, and walks out the door.

* * *

Luke was wishing that the drive to his house would never end. Mostly because now, his dad can yell at him and say all the things he really wanted to say, but wouldn't in front of Lorelai. He arrives home and the porch light is left on, and the living room is dimly lit. When he walks in, his father is surrounded by old photo albums and boxes of his mothers belongings. A slight smile appears on William's face, which is a result of the paper he is looking at. A letter?

"Um, dad," Luke says, making his presence known.

William looks up and says, "Son, come over here." Luke does so, still standing, "Well, sit boy, I don't bite."

"Dad, look-"

"No, you listen to me. I may not be thrilled about this baby right now, but give me time. I wasn't exactly thrilled about Lizzy's baby either, if you remember," William begins.

"Well, duh, she's seventeen and the father is a jerk who needs to be in jail," Luke says.

"Yes, she is, yes he does, and you are two and a half years older than she is. I expected you to have sense enough to use protection. But, what's done is done. You are a good man, and both Lorelai and her child adore you."

"And I adore them, but-"

"Stop interrupting me boy, let me finish," William scolds, Luke nods. "You are probably wondering why I am surrounded by all these boxes and albums of us when your mother was still alive. Well, she told me once, when she was near the end of her illness, that when her son falls in love and has children of his own, to sit down and talk with him and let you know that she will always be proud of you, and that she wants you to look back on your childhood and give your kids the best childhood that they could ever have. She also told me to give you this," William hands him a diamond ring, then continues, "she said that she would be honored if the woman you love wears this ring for the rest of your lives."

"Dad, I'm not going to propose to Lorelai anytime soon," Luke says, taking the ring.

"That's fine, but when you do, give her this ring. It's what your mother wanted, and its what I want," he pauses, "Lucas, I want to be involved in your child's life. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't," Luke says, then says, "I'm going to bed. Night dad," Luke tells his father, then gets up.

"Night son," William returns, then warns, "Get as much sleep as you can, cause when the baby comes, you're gonna miss the back of your eyelids."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

Rory is walking around the apartment, doing what babies do, finding things to hide from mommy. Lorelai walks out of the bathroom and mumbles, "I do _not_ miss that."

Rory looks at her mom and says, "Mama," then 'runs' to Lorelai.

Lorelai picks up her daughter and says, "What angel?"

"Hungey mama," Rory says, trying to say hungry.

"You're hungry, baby?" Lorelai asks, Rory nods. "Lets see what we have around here."

After searching for something to feed her two year old, Lorelai gives up. Mostly because there seems to be nothing in the house, and because someone is knocking on the door.

She opens the door, "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I told you I'd see you tomorrow, and its tomorrow," he says, and leans down to kiss her, she pulls away slightly and he says, "No cologne today, or for the next nine months, per my child's request."

"Well, in that case," Lorelai says, and pulls him for a kiss, which makes up for the missed good-night kiss.

"Eew," they hear Rory say, and turn to see her covering her eyes.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen," Lorelai says.

"Done?" Rory asks, still with her eyes closed.

"Yes, now, back to looking for food," Lorelai says, walking away from Luke.

"No need. I come baring food," he says, then gets out ingredients for crapes.

"My hero," Lorelai says then asks, "So, how was it last night?"

"It was fine."

"Luke, tell me."

"Well…" he tells her all the things his father told him last night, minus the part about the ring, "…that's it. See, it all worked out."

* * *

**ok, so, like? dislike? tell me what you think.**


	11. Beebe!

Three months had passed and Lorelai is four and a half months pregnant, and she started to show a month ago. She was less than thrilled that once again, she will be fat. Luke assures her that she is not fat, and she is still beautiful. Rory still hasn't asked, or tried to ask any questions about Lorelai's sudden weight gain. Lorelai and Luke decided to tell her when they get off of work…tonight.

And tonight couldn't come any slower. William, noticing how antsy Luke and Lorelai were being all day said that they can go ahead and get off work early.

"Are you sure? Cause we can always work our full shift," Lorelai offers

"I'm sure, you need to tell your daughter about the new baby. Go," he says.

Luke takes Lorelai's hand, goes up to the apartment, tells Jenny, the babysitter, that she won't be needed until tomorrow. Rory sees Lorelai and Luke, and again, runs as fast as her little legs would let her, over to her mom.

"Hi mama," Rory says, then reaches out to Luke, "Uke! Up!"

He takes Rory from Lorelai and kisses her head, "Hey angel."

"Play?" Rory asks, pointing at her toys scattered on the floor.

"Luke, go ahead and play with her, I'm going to change into something that shows my stomach a little better," Lorelai says.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Lorelai comes out of the bathroom, in a some-what tight shirt, and sits next to Luke on the floor. They both wait until Rory notices Lorelai's small bump.

Rory looks up from her doll, and looks at her mom, smiles and looks at her tummy, with a questioning look. Her mommy never looked like that before, her mommy never had a big tummy, its always been small. She stands, walks to Lorelai, pats her tummy and ask, "Ball?"

"No, sweets. Baby," Lorelai says.

Rory looks confused, liftsLorelai's shirt and says, "No. Tummy."

"There's a baby in mommy's tummy," Luke explains.

She holds up her doll and says, "Beebe?"

"Not exactly that 'Beebe'. Honey you're going to be a big sister," Lorelai says, though Rory could care less, she has her doll. "Well, I think she's ok with the new addition."

"Looks like."

Lorelai comes down the stairs, Rory on her hip, and walks into the hardware store.

"Luke, I'm leaving for the appointment right now," Lorelai says.

"Ok, just a sec," he says, then walks off. A few moments later, he comes back with his keys and Rory's car seat and says, "Lets go."

They walk out to the truck, Luke buckles Rory's seat in, then takes her from Lorelai then straps her in her seat. Once everyone is in a buckled up, Luke pulls out on to the road, and they are off to Woodbridge for the check up on the baby.

The ride is filled with small talk, talk of the baby, talk of Rory. Lorelai singing songs on the radio…off key. Rory occasionally pipes in with baby talk.

"So, Luke, do you want to know what the baby is?" Lorelai asks tentatively.

"Why? Do you?" he asks back.

"Well, I didn't know what Rory was, but I think that it would be nice…just so we're prepared," she says, then tells him, "but, we don't have to if you don't want to. The doctor may not even be able to tell yet, I was just wondering."

"Lets fid out what the baby is," he says.

She smiles brightly at him and says, "Ok."

The pull in to a parking lot, and get out of the truck. Luke, holding Rory, opens the door for Lorelai. They walk up to the reception desk and sign in.

They are sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes when they hear, "Lorelai Gilmore?"

Back in the room, the doctor examines Lorelai, then asks, "Do you want to know the gender of your baby?"

"Yes we do," Lorelai says smiling and grabs Luke's hand.

"Alright. This gel may be a bit cold Ms. Gilmore," the doctor warns. He squirts the gel on her stomach, moves the wand around until a little picture comes up on the screen. "That is your baby. This," he points to a place on the screen, "is the head. Lets see if we can see what it is." He moves the wand around, freezes the picture and says, "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Lorelai beams, Luke looks as if he's about to cry.

"We have a girl, Luke," Lorelai says, on the brink of tears.

Rory has chosen now to look at the screen and says, "Uke! Beebe!" and points to the screen.

"Yeah, that is your 'Beebe' sister," he tells her.

* * *

**so...what do you think? i'm thinking that i dont like this chapter that much...but you tell me!**


	12. Baby Girl, come quick!

_"We have a girl, Luke," Lorelai says, on the brink of tears._

_Rory has chosen now to look at the screen and says, "Uke! Beebe!" and points to the screen._

_"Yeah, that is your 'Beebe' sister," he tells her.

* * *

_

They leave the appointment, with pictures of their daughter in hand and Rory babbling something incoherent.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai speaks up.

"What?"

"Are you happy about the baby?" she asks, unsure.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought that you'd want a boy."

"I'm happy with either. I'll get to spoil Rory, and this one, face it, they're going to be 'daddy's little girl's'."

"Oh? Want to make it a little competition?" she asks, always in the mood for a game.

"Aw jeez."

She smiles, claiming that as her victory. They arrive back in the Hollow, and pull William aside to tell him that he has a granddaughter.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, you've been through this before, so, how about you," Luke reasons

"Right, I have been through this before. All though, that was with my parents, and the only reason they found out was because I said something about the pâté smelling like Clorox, Rory wasn't a fan of it…and to tell you the truth, neither was I."

"So, you don't like pate?" Luke asks, with a smile on his face, "well, there goes my surprise."

"Very funny, you know, you should be a comedian. I think it suits you, babe."

"I'll get right on that. I'll take my act out on the road, you going to come with me?"

"Ok, I'm bored with this now, lets go tell your dad about his granddaughter. And yes."

He smiles, knowing what she means the says, "Yes, lets." Lorelai begins to giggle and Luke asks, "What?"

"You made a rhyme!" she says, still giggling.

"Jeez." They walk in to the hardware store in search for William. "Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?"

William walks over, rubs Lorelai's growing stomach and says, "Lets go to the office."

"Up, Pop!" Rory exclaims, holding her arms up to William,gladly picks up the little girl.

They enter the office and get right down to it.

"Well, as you know we had a check up for the baby, and we decided to find out what we're having. Do you want to know, or do you want to wait until the baby is born?" Lorelai asks.

William thinks a moment and says, "I already know what it is. I've known since Luke told me that you're pregnant." he pauses, and sees the confused looks on their faces the bluntly states, "I'm going to have a granddaughter."

"How did you know that?" Lorelai asks, amazed.

"The same way I knew that Lucas was a boy and Lizzy was a girl. Instinct. Now, if you three will excuse me, I've got to get back down stairs." He kisses Rory's head, puts her down, and she toddles over to Luke, then gets up and walks out the door.

"Ok, your dad…is he clairvoyant? How did he know that we're having a girl?" Lorelai asks still amazed at William.

"I don't know, he's weird."

Someone runs in to the office and exclaims, "Luke, come quick. It's your dad!"

* * *

**am i mean? yes, the mother of all cliff hangers! What happened to William? who knows...only I do...dances and says 'haha'**

**review!**


	13. Waiting

_"Ok, your dad…is he clairvoyant? How did he know that we're having a girl?" Lorelai asks still amazed at William._

_"I don't know, he's weird."_

_Someone runs in to the office and exclaims, "Luke, come quick. It's your dad!"_

* * *

Luke hands Rory to Lorelai and rushes down to the store. When he gets there he is met with an unconscious William.

"Someone call 911!" Luke yells, as he kneels down beside his father. "What happened?"

"He was helping me find the right size nails for the fence I'm building for my garden, when he started to complain about it being hot. Then he grabbed his left arm, and collapsed," Jackson explains.

Lorelai has finally made her way down to the store and over heard the story.

"Luke, is he ok?" she asks, beginning to tear up.

"Lorelai, I honestly don't know," he says, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Pop sleeping. Shhh," Rory says and points to William.

The paramedics arrive and put William on a stretcher and begin to "work on him" as they put him in the ambulance.

"I called Jenny to watch Rory so we can go to the hospital," Lorelai tells Luke.

"Alright," he says.

As if on cue, Jenny walks in.

"Jenny!" Rory yells and reaches for her.

* * *

Lorelai decided it was best if she drive to the hospital, given the state that Luke was in. The ride is silent, but the air is filled with worry. They both know that right now, all they can do is pray that William will be ok.

"Luke," Lorelai says, pulling him out of his trance. "We're here." She gets out of the truck, and walks around to his side, and opens the door, grabs his hand and says, "Come on babe, lets go see your dad."

Once Luke is out of the car, they make their way into the emergency room and to the nurses' desk.

"Um, excuse me?" Lorelai says, to get someone's attention.

"Yes?" a short blonde woman says.

"Um, we're looking for a William Danes. He was brought in a few minutes ago from Stars Hollow," she explains.

"Are you family?" the nurse asks.

"This is his son, and I'm going to be family soon. Luke and I are engaged," she says, _'I'm carrying his grandchild, and he's like a father to me. I damn well better get to see him, and I don't care if I have to say that Luke and I are engaged…hmm…Lorelai Danes…and, I'm getting off topic,'_ she thinks, as the nurse searches for his file.

"Danes, William. They took him right up to surgery. You can have a seat in the waiting room. I'll send someone down from OR when he's out," the nurse says.

"Alright, thank you." she grabs Luke's hand and says, "Come on sweetie, lets go sit down."

When they sit down, they are silent for a minute or two then Lorelai says, "I'm not even going to begin to say that 'I know what you're going through' because, I don't. I was never close to my Dad, and I don't think that will ever change. I know how close you and William are, and I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. Just know that I'm here for you and I love you. If you need anything, just ask, and I'll get it."

"You know, when we were kids, Dad used to take me and Liz up to the cabin he built. Mom used to love it. He taught me a lot of things up at that cabin. How to fish, how to tie my shoes. Just before my Mom died, she wanted us to go up there one last time. So, we did. She died the next week. My Dad was a mess. He wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. He's never been back to that cabin." He takes a shaky breath and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Lorelai, what will I do with out him?"

She pulls him to her and says, "Oh, honey. He's gonna be ok. He is a strong man. Just like you. He's gonna be fine." _'I hope.'

* * *

_

Three hours later, a man in a white lab coat comes out.

"Family of William Michael Danes?"

Lorelai and Luke get up and approach the man, "Is my Dad ok?" Luke asks.

"Why don't we have a seat." the doctor says, and escorts them over to the uncomfortable hospital chairs. "Your father had a severe hart attack. We had to do a bypass and I'm surprised he went as long as he did without having one sooner than today. His arteries were clogged pretty badly. We were able to stabilize him, but he is still a critical case. If he makes it through the night, then he is a very lucky man." the doctor explains, then asks, "Do you have any questions?"

"When can we see him?" Lorelai asks.

"Right now he is in ICU-" he begins, but is interrupted.

"Please, we have the right to see him, if he isn't going to make it through the night," Lorelai says, willing herself not to cry.

"And, I don't care what the policy is, I will see my father and so will my…fiancé," Luke says, _'though I haven't proposed to her…yet.'_

"I'll see what I can do." the doctor says, and gets up and disappears behind the doors.

* * *

Luke is walking to a pay phone, and gets change out of his pocket, picks up the receiver, drops the coins in the slot and dials a number.

"Liz, um…I know you probably don't want to leave wherever the hell it is you are. But um, dad is in the hospital, and the doctors don't think he'll make it through the night. Just thought that you ought to know. He's our dad Liz, come say good-bye." he says into the phone then hangs up and walks back to Lorelai.

"Did you get a hold of her?" Lorelai asks, when she sees Luke walking back.

"No I got the damn machine. What the hell could she be doing? She has a baby! Where is he, he's not even two yet, don't tell me he knows how to take care of himself." he rants.

"Hon, calm down. She'll come around. In the mean time, guess what?"

"What?" he asks, sitting down beside Lorelai.

"Your daughter just kicked."

"She did? When?"

"A couple seconds ago. Give me your hand." he does so, and she puts it where the baby kicked. After a few seconds, his hand moves up then down, Lorelai smiles. "Feel that?"

"Yeah. It's amazing." he says, then leans in and kisses her. "Lorelai…"

"What?"

He pulls out the ring he's been carrying around with him for four months then says, "I know that the timing could be better, but…will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she says, then kisses him and pulls away and watches him slip the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"It was my mothers. Dad gave it to me when I told him that you were pregnant."

"Excuse me, I hate to spoil a moment, but you can go in and see Mr. Danes now." the doctor says.

* * *

**ok, so kinda short, and very sad...and hard to write since i dont know my dad, and had to think of father/son moments...but i'm not a boy, so in my case it would be father/daughter moments...anyhow...getting off topic...REVIEW!**


	14. Room 108

_"Lorelai…"_

_"What?"_

_He pulls out the ring he's been carrying around with him for four months then says, "I know that the timing could be better, but…will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" she says, then kisses him and pulls away and watches him slip the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."_

_"It was my mothers. Dad gave it to me when I told him that you were pregnant."_

_"Excuse me, I hate to spoil a moment, but you can go in and see Mr. Danes now." the doctor says._

* * *

The doctor leads them down a hallway, which gives the illusion that it is never ending. They arrive in the ICU and the doctor explains who they are and who they want to see, and the nurse takes them from there.

"He's in room 108. I must warn you that he won't look like himself. Right now, he is hooked up to a breathing machine, a heart monitor and he has IV's dripping medicine. He is very pale, and looks older than his age. You each get five minutes with him, unless you want to go in together, I'll bend the rules, just this once," the nurse explains.

Lorelai turns to Luke and says, "What do you want to do?"

Luke grabs her hand and says, "We're in this together."

"Yes, we are. Lets go see him," she says, gripping his hand tighter than normal.

"Right this way," the nurse says, and leads them to his door.

They walk in, and are met with a man that is essentially William, but at the same time, it's not. The William they know can breathe on his own, and doesn't need a heart monitor. The William they know is strong and will give you the shirt off his back, the William they know is someplace else.

"I wonder if he can hear us?" Luke says.

"I'm sure he can, babe. Talk to him," Lorelai encourages.

Luke walks over to his father and says, "Dad, I uh, proposed to Lorelai, and she said yes...you shouldn't be in here, you should be at home watching some late night talk show...I called Liz…she's not here, but she knows that you are...I'm sorry to say this, but I don't expect her to be here anytime soon...she didn't even say goodbye to Mom...but, Dad, this is not goodbye...you are going to wake up, and watch me get married to the woman of my dreams, you're going to see your granddaughter enter the world, and you're going to live forever."

_'Like on Fame.'_ Lorelai thinks in her head, knowing better than to say it out loud.

"I love you, Dad." Luke says, pulling away from him and says to Lorelai, "You going to says something?"

Lorelai only nods and walks over to where Luke was and says, "William, you are an angel...you gave Rory and me a place to stay and you gave me a job to feed my kid...most importantly, you gave me your son...I don't know what I would do with out either of you...I'd be worse off, but, luckily, I'm here with Luke and you...and I have Rory, and little girl Danes here...the ring you picked out for your wife is absolutely gorgeous, I'll take good care of it...oh, the baby moved about an hour ago...it was amazing. I mean, sure, I've felt it before, but I had Luke to share the moment with me...you better get out of here...Rory wants to see her Pop, she really loves you, you know...and so do I."

"I'm sorry, but your five minutes are up," the nurse says. A crying Lorelai, and a distraught Luke, leave Williams room the nurse then says, "You guys should go home, we'll call you if anything changes."

"But…" Luke begins.

"There is nothing you can do for him if you are both tired, and pregnant women need their sleep, so do daddy's. Go, we'll call you," the nurse says again.

"Come on baby, I'll drive," Lorelai says, grabbing Luke's hand.

* * *

**ok, so, sad...yes, short...extreamly...if you want to know what i'm going to do with william...review...or no more story!**

**i'm so evil!**


	15. No Show, What!

_"There is nothing you can do for him if you are both tired, and pregnant women need their sleep, so do daddy's. Go, we'll call you."_

_"Come on baby, I'll drive," Lorelai says, grabbing Luke's hand.

* * *

_

When they walk into Luke's house, he goes to the answering machine.

You have one new message. Message one: 'Luke it's Liz. Sorry to hear about Dad, but Jimmy, Jess and I can't make it back to the Hollow. We're in Chicago. I don't think that we're coming back. Tell Dad I love him. Bye.' End of new messages.

Luke is angry. You can literally see his blood pressure rise, his face turn red, and steam come out of his ears like Yosimmity Sam.

"Luke?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM? This is our father! She should be here! He's been there for her for her whole life, the least she could do is come back and see him…" he trails off, finally letting his emotion show, and begins to cry.

Lorelai takes him in her arms, "Its ok. Let it all out."

"He's…what if he doesn't make it? What will I do? What will we do? He's my dad. I don't want him to leave," he cries, holding her tight.

"I know honey. He'll be fine," she says, trying to soothe him.

"Everyone I love leaves me. First my mom, then Liz, now my dad. I can't take it anymore," he says, then pulls back and stares her in the eye and says, "You. Its only a matter of time before you realize that you don't love me, that you love Rory's dad-"

"Luke! I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much to cause you any pain. Just seeing you like this is killing me! Yes, I love Chris, only because with out him I wouldn't have Rory. But that is it. My love for you goes deeper than anything I've ever felt in my life. I am not going to leave you. Do you understand me?" she asks, crying.

He wraps her in his arms and kisses her head, his way of saying, 'I understand, it was stupid.'

"Lets try to go to sleep," he says, pulling away to look at her.

She only nods as he leads her to his room.

* * *

If they did go to sleep, it was a restless one. Lorelai however, can sleep through pretty much everything, even Luke's tossing and turning.

_Everything is perfect in this place. The lake is beautiful, Liz is running around with her invisible friend, Bobby, because, Luke was being mean. Luke is helping his Dad load the boat up with fishing supplies. He has his own fishing pole and little tackle box._

_"William, be sure he wears a life vest," Amelia warns. Luke may be nine years old, but she still worry's about him._

_"Yes Amy, I know," William reassures her._

_"Dad, do I really have to wear that ugly orange thing? Its very uncomfortable," Luke complains._

_"Yes son you do, it will keep you safe, and keep your mother off my back," William says, flashing a smile to his wife._

_"Watch it bub," Amelia warns._

_"Oh, lighten up Amy. I know how to take care of the boy."_

_"I'm sure you do, but he's my only son, and I want him safe," she says, knowing that this trip would be their last to the family cabin._

_"I know," he says, giving his wife a kiss, then turns to his son and says, "Lets go and catch us some dinner."_

Luke wakes up because he felt eyes on him, then rolls over and sees Lorelai looking at him.

"Morning. You slept," she says, scooting over to rest on his chest.

"Yeah. I had a dream," Luke says.

"Like Martin Luther King?" she says with a smirk.

"No. Though his dream would be a much better way to live. Mine was about my Dad, Mom and Liz and me all up at the cabin. It was the last trip we ever took up there."

"Babe, you don't have to tell me about this. Maybe one day, but not now," she says.

Luke opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the phone. He reaches over and picks it up.

"Hello?"

_"I'm calling for a Lucas Danes,"_ the woman says.

"Speaking."

_"I'm calling in regards to a William Michael Danes."_

"What? Is he ok?" at this remark, Lorelai sits up and listens closely.

_"You need to get down her, right away."_

"Is my father ok?"

_"Just get down her. Soon."_

He hangs up the phone and quickly gets dressed. Lorelai follows, only getting dressed a bit slower.

"Luke? What's going on?"

"I don't know, I was just told to get to the hospital now."

With that, they rush out the door and make it to the hospital in record time, and up to the ICU.

"William Danes please? I'm his son."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Danes has been moved to a different room."

"Well? Where is he?"

"He's in room 232."

"But that isn't in the ICU." Luke says.

"Mr. Danes made it through the night and is breathing on his own. When he was wheeled out, he was asking for you and someone named Lorelai."

* * *

**you guys all thought i was going to kill him. you have such little faith in me! any how...i'll update if you review!**


	16. Lucky to be alive

_"William Danes please? I'm his son."_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Danes has been moved to a different room."_

_"Well? Where is he?"_

_"He's in room 232."_

_"But that isn't in the ICU." Luke says._

_"Mr. Danes made it through the night and is breathing on his own. When he was wheeled out, he was asking for you and someone named Lorelai."_

* * *

Luke and Lorelai made it to the floor William was transferred to, and searched for his room…which they passed twice.

They walk in and see a somewhat back to normal William. He is still hooked to a heart monitor and still has medicine dripping into an IV, his eyes are closed, but that doesn't stop Luke from asking, "Dad?"

William's eyes slowly open and a small smile appears on his face. "Hello, son."

"Hey William," Lorelai says, making her presence known.

"Hello Lorelai," he says smiling.

"How ya felling?" Luke asks.

"Like I've been hit by your truck," he answers with a chuckle. "How are my granddaughters?" he asks.

"They're fine," Lorelai answers, and walks to his side, then says, "In fact," she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach, "someone wants to say hello."

"Well, imagine that. She moved."

"She started moving yesterday," Luke says proudly.

"Um, we have something to tell you," Lorelai says.

"What would that be dear?"

"I asked Lorelai to marry me and she said yes," Luke says.

"Well, welcome to the family, Lorelai," William says.  
She smiles and says, "Thank you, William."

He smiles back and then asks, "Where's Lizzy?"

Lorelai glances at Luke who is staring down at his shoes, then says, " She's not here Dad."

This is like a blow to the chest for William. His own daughter didn't come and see him. He could be dead right now, and she didn't come to says 'good-bye'. how could he have raised a daughter who cared more about herself than her father?

"Dad?" Luke asks.

"Yes, well, you and Lorelai are here, and that is the most important thing," he says.

"We love you William," Lorelai says truthfully.

"I love you also."

"Dad, what did the doctors tell you?"

"That I'm a very lucky man. I have to watch my diet very closely. No salt, not read meat," he explains.

"So all the good stuff?" Lorelai jokes.

"Exactly," William says, and smiles.

"I hate to leave in the middle of a conversation, but your granddaughter is sitting on my bladder," Lorelai says.

"Thanks for the visual, Lorelai," Luke says with an 'ew' expression on his face.

"Anytime babe. Excuse me," she says exiting the room. She makes it half way down the hall and stops dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Lorelai?"

* * *

**who could it be? i haven't decided yet...i'm at a toss up between a few people...anyhow...i know its short, but i just got off work, so sit down, hush up and read...be greatful for what you get...omg, i just sounded like my mother...i'm going to go lay down now...maybe i need a nap...and a docotrs visit...lol...REVIEW!**


	17. What are you doing here?

_"I hate to leave in the middle of a conversation, but your granddaughter is sitting on my bladder," Lorelai says._

_"Thanks for the visual, Lorelai," Luke says with an 'ew' expression on his face._

_"Anytime babe. Excuse me," she says exiting the room. She makes it half way down the hall and stops dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging open slightly._

_"Lorelai?"_

* * *

She closes her mouth and says, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the boy says.

"I asked you first," she replies like a three year old.

"My aunt is in the hospital. She has pneumonia. I'm here visiting. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Digger, if you must know, my fiancé's father had a heart attack a couple nights ago, and I'm here visiting. Now, Digger, if you don't mind I'll get back to what I was doing, which is also none of your business," she answers, a bit annoyed.

"You're engaged?" he asks, not believing his ears.

"Yes, Digger, I am. Now, if you'll excu-"

He cuts her off with, "Oomlots!"

She gasps, "I can't believe you just called me 'oomlots'."

"Hey, you called me 'Digger' not once, not twice, but three times, before I called you 'oomlots'. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look too good."

"Gee, thanks," she says.

"I mean, you don't look like you could be swimming in a lake in a bikini anymore," he says.

"You're an ass. I'm creating life here. I sure hope I won't be in a bikini…at least until after the baby is born," she tells him, trying to shove past him, but he grabs her arm.

"So, uh, how attached are you to your fiancé?" he asks, not releasing her arm.

"Pretty attached, and even if I weren't…why would I date you, or even give a thought to dating you?" she asks, trying to get out of his grip.

"Come on, you know we connected at camp…until that guy came along," he says a bit cockily.

"That guy was my boyfriend, and he hated you. If memory serves me correctly, he tried to flush you down the toilet," she says, smiling at the memory. "Now, let go of my arm, you're hurting me!"

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to go out with me," he says, gripping her tighter.

_'This is a stupid thing to do in a hospital, but I'm going to anyways,'_ she thinks, then screams, "LUKE!"

Luke comes out of his dads room looks around then sees Lorelai struggling to get out of someone's grip. "HEY!" he yells, running down the hallway. "Let go of her arm right now!" he says, now about to punch Jason in the face.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Jason pushes.

"I'm gonna let you visit the nice people in the ICU, now let go of my fiancé!" Luke yells.

Jason forcibly pushes Lorelai into Luke, and says, "This isn't over," and walks away.

Lorelai is now crying into Luke's chest, a mix of pregnancy hormones and fear, and keeps repeating over and over, "Don't leave me, don't let me go."

He's rubbing his hand up and down her back whispering soothing words in her ear, he strokes her hair and says, "I'm not going anywhere." They stay standing like that for a few minutes, then he remembers, "Hey, did you make it to the bathroom?"

She sniffles and says, "No."

"Come on, I'll walk with you, that way he won't try anything stupid," he says, putting an arm around her and turning back down the hallway.

"Thanks," she says, cuddling into his side.

"So, who was that, and why do I want to kill him?" Luke asks.

She sighs and begins, "His name is Jason Stiles. I know him because my father works for his dad. We went to camp and he had a thing for me, and apparently still does, Chris didn't like him, and tried to flush him down the toilet. His nick name is Digger, and I went swimming and I was wearing a white shirt, and my nick name the rest of the summer was Oomlots. He makes my life a living hell! don't let him near me again, please," she begs him.

"I'd kill him first," he says and kisses her temple, then asks, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, I think that I have a bruise on my arm, but I'm fine and so is the baby," she answers.

"Good."

* * *

**ok, so i tried to recreate the oomlots/digger scene...anyhow...what did you think? not who you guys expected huh?...lol**


	18. It Hurts

After the Jason incident, Lorelai was permanently attached to Luke's side, or William's bed side until the nice Nurse came and said that William could go home. When leaving the hospital, they took the scenic route, to insure that Digger wouldn't pop up and do anything stupid, William was never told of what he did to Lorelai, and if she had her way, he would never know. 

"You excited to go home Will?" Lorelai asks, as they step on to an elevator.

"Yes, I hate hospitals about as much as Luke does," William says with a smile.

"I do not hate hospitals…I just don't prefer them," Luke says, trying to redeem his macho man status.

"If you say so, Son," William says, not believing a word Luke said.

Lorelai watches this interaction, and thinks back on her relationship with her own father. They never really had any father/daughter bonding, spent countless days just talking and being a real family, with or with out Emily. Though she has always had a better relationship with her father than with her mother, she knows that she's been gone for almost a year…six months…she doesn't believe that they would approve of where she is living, who she is seeing and that she's pregnant…again. They see her as a major disappointment, they only had a child to keep up appearances.

What if it were her father in the hospital? Would he want her there? Would she want to be there? What if her father wouldn't be as lucky as William was? What if he's dead now, and she doesn't know? All because she was selfish and ran away to live the way she wanted. She's the one who shut herself out of their life, and world.

"Lorelai, are you alright?" Luke asks, now that they are standing by the car and she hasn't said a word since they were inside the hospital.

"Yes…no. I have to do something, and I want you with me. But we have to get your dad home, before we can do it," she says, trying to hold in her emotions.

"Alright, lets go."

As they reach the Stars Hollow city limits, Lorelai says, "Welcome home William."

"It's good to be home. I can't wait to go back to work," he says.

"No, you are not working. The doctor said to rest for a couple days, if not a week. Lorelai, Jake and myself can handle the store. You are going to follow the doctor's orders," Luke says, pulling the truck into the drive way and placing it in to park.

After helping William get settled in, eating lunch, and cleaning up a little around the house, and letting Jenny go home, Luke and Lorelai go back to the truck and strap Rory in then he asks, "OK, what do you have to do?"

"Go go to Hartford, and I'll tell you where to go from there," she says, staring out her window. They arrive in Hartford, and she begins telling him where to turn and finally to pull in to a drive way.

"Uh, Lorelai…why are we at some random house?" or castle, depending on how you look at it.

"This isn't a random house. This is where I grew up," she says, as she gets Rory out of her seat, and closes the door to his truck. "You coming with me? Good, lets go," she says, not giving him anytime to protest. They all walk up to the gigantic door and she rings the bell. The door opens a moment later, revealing this weeks maid. "Hi, um, are Emily and Richard home?"

"Mr. Gilmore is in his study, and Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room reading, would you like to come in?"

Lorelai grabs Luke's hand, and says, "Yes." she hands the maid her sweater and Rory's little jean jacket, and takes Luke's hand again and walks to the living room. "Hi mom."

Emily stops reading, looks up and says, "Lorelai?"

"Yeah," she says, walking closer to Emily and says to Rory, "Look, its Grandma. Can you say hi to Grandma?"

Rory says, "Hi gama," then looks to Lorelai with questioning eyes and says, "Hug gama?"

"Well, ask Grandma if she wants a hug," Lorelai says to her two year old.

Rory turns to Emily and says, "Hug?"

Emily reaches out to her granddaughter and pulls her into an embrace. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"Mom, there is someone I want you to meet. Luke, come here," she says.

Rory points and says, "Gama, Uke!"

"Hello ma'am," Luke says politely.

"Hello. Lorelai, who is this young man and why did you bring him here?" Emily asks.

"Luke is my fi-boyfriend, and I brought him here because he drives, and I didn't want to take the bus," Lorelai says.

"Well, thank you for bringing my daughter and granddaughter home. You may leave now," Emily says.

"No, he can't. Not without us. Mom, I came by to let you know that Rory and I are fine. We're living in a little town called Stars Hollow. I have a job and a place to live. I'm responsible. You can visit us anytime…I-I want Rory to get to know you and dad. But on my terms, not yours. We will not be moving back to Hartford. I need to raise my daughters by myself, and-"

"Daughter," Emily corrects.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"You said 'daughters' you only have one," Emily says.

"Not anymore. Luke and I have been dating for a while now, and I'm pregnant, with his daughter, and we're engaged. Mom, please, don't be mad. I know that I was too young to marry Chris, but that was only half of it. I didn't love him. Yes, there will be a part of me that will always love him, only because he helped give me Rory," Lorelai explains.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm furious! You are only sixteen Lorelai! You're too young to get married!"

"Do you hear yourself? You're saying that I'm too young to get married. But when Chris and I came to you and told you that I was pregnant, you, Dad, Straub and Francine all decided 'Lorelai and Christopher have to get married'. I'm not sixteen anymore, I'm eighteen! An adult," she says taking Rory away from Emily and placing the toddler on the floor, Emily just watches as Rory walks over to Luke and hides behind his leg because the yelling is scarring her. "I'm in love with Luke and-" she stops and doubles over.

Luke rushes over to her side and asks, "Lorelai? What's wrong?"

She is in tears and says, "Luke, it hurts."

* * *

**wow! long time no update...sorry it's been a while, i've been busy with work and this new potential boyfriend, that i haven't really had time to type...plus i've been thinking about starting another fic...set in season one...but idk..i'm still contemplaiting the dialouge (did i spell that right...oh well)...anyways...hope you like the chapter, and i promise that i will update as soon as i can! dont forget to review!**

**peace, love and jelly beans,**

**Krystle**


	19. What's wrong with her?

_"Do you hear yourself? You're saying that I'm too young to get married. But when Chris and I came to you and told you that I was pregnant, you, Dad, Straub and Francine all decided 'Lorelai and Christopher have to get married'. I'm not sixteen anymore, I'm eighteen! An adult," she says taking Rory away from Emily and placing the toddler on the floor, Emily just watches as Rory walks over to Luke and hides behind his leg, the yelling is scarring her. "I'm in love with Luke and-" she stops and doubles over._

_Luke rushes over to her side and asks, "Lorelai? What's wrong?"_

_She is in tears and says, "Luke, it hurts."

* * *

_

"Lorelai, are you ok?" Emily tries to ask, but Luke already has Rory scooped up in his arms and is helping Lorelai out the door to the truck.

Lorelai is still in pain, as Luke straps Rory in and backs out of the Gilmore driveway.

"Luke, I'm scared," Lorelai says, trying to breathe and be strong.

Luke reaches over Rory and grabs Lorelai's hand and says, "Me too. We're going to go to the hospital and find out what's wrong."

They make it to the hospital in record time, and rush into the emergency room.

"Excuse me?" Luke asks the woman behind the window.

"Yes?"

"My fiancé is pregnant, and we don't know what's going on. She was talking and then suddenly she just doubles over," Luke explains.

"Let me call OB," she says, then gets on the phone and tells the person she's talking to what Luke just said, and hangs up. "Take her up to the third floor. Ask for Dr. Anderson."

"Thank you," Luke says, taking Lorelai to a wheelchair and placing Rory on his hip. They get on an elevator and wait until they get to the third floor.

"Luke, if this baby doesn't make it…"

"Hey," he says, crouching down next to her, "don't talk like that. She's going to be fine. We will have a healthy little girl in four months. Trust me. Everything will be alright."

"You don't know that. Luke, I could lose this baby. Our baby. And I don't know if I could live with myself. I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to protect her. And look at me. This child isn't even born yet, and I'm a failure as a mother."

"Lorelai! You are not a failure as a mother. Look at this little girl in my arms," he says. She looks up and sees Rory with her head on Luke's shoulder sucking her thumb. She's so innocent. "Do you call this little girla failure?"

"No, but what if-"

The elevator dings and he pushes the wheelchair to the desk and says, "Dr. Anderson?"

A woman in a lab coat comes over and says, "I'm Dr. Anderson. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, my fiancé," Luke begins telling her what happened, and soon after, Dr. Anderson wheels Lorelai into an exam room and Luke says, "Can I come in?"

"No, we need to get to examine Lorelai, and the baby. We'll come get you and your daughter when she's in a room," Dr. Anderson says, pushing Lorelai into a room and closing the door.

The doctor examines Lorelai, takes what seems to Lorelai as a quart of blood. Then does an ultrasound. She moves the wand around and has trouble finding a heartbeat. She says, under her breath, "Come on."

Lorelai is looking to the screen and back to the doctor and asks, "What's wrong? Is she ok? Why isn't there a heart beat?"

The doctor ignores her, and finally an image appears on the screen, and a loud thumping is heard. "There she is. She's sucking her thumb. She appears to be doing just fine."

"Thank God," Lorelai says, rubbing her stomach.

"What were you doing, exactly, when you doubled over?" the doctor asks, as she wipes off Lorelai's belly.

"Arguing with my mother. We don't get along, especially after my first pregnancy. Don't get me wrong, they love Rory, but not me."

"I need you to stay in bed for a couple of weeks, and make an appointment with me for next week. I'll check up on the baby then, and you as well. Ms. Gilmore, what made you double over was stress. You were stressed and so was the baby, she couldn't handle it. It was her way of saying, 'mommy, I don't like this'," Dr. Anderson says.

"Ok, so…can I go home now?" Lorelai asks.

"No, we're going to keep you here for a couple hours, then you can go," Dr. Anderson tells her.

"Well, can Luke and my daughter come in now?" she asks, anxious to see Luke.

"Yes, I'll go and get them," Dr. Anderson says, then leaves the room.

As soon as the door closes, Lorelai's hand rests on her stomach. "Little girl, you scared mommy. I thought that I was losing you. I don't know what I would have done if I had. I love you already. I can't wait until I can hold you for the first time. What are we going to call you?"

The door flies open and Luke stands in the doorway holding a now sleeping Rory. He rushes over to Lorelai's side, kisses her, touches her stomach and asks, "Is everything ok? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. The doctor said it was just stress. I guess it wasn't a good idea to talk to my mother," Lorelai says, placing her hand on Luke's.

"I guess not. I'm just glad that my girls are ok," he tells her.

"Luke? What was your mothers name?" Lorelai asks, stroking his cap less head.

"Amelia. Why?"

"I was thinking that we could name the baby after your mom. If that's ok with you," she says, not knowing where he stood on the subject.

"What about a middle name?"

"Amelia…Danielle?" What do you think of that?" Lorelai asks.

"Amelia Danielle Gilmore-Danes? Isn't that an awful lot for a little kid to deal with?"

"No, because her name will be Amelia Danielle Danes. This little girl is all Danes," Lorelai corrects him. _'I just wish that Rory was.'_

_

* * *

_

**sorry for not updating sooner. my computer got sick...lol...i'm warning you all...WATCH OUT FOR A VIRUS CALLED ERRORSAFE (not sure about the safe part, but 'error' is in the title).**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll try to update sooner!**

**peace, love and jelly beans.**

**Krystle**


	20. Officially a Danes

_"Luke? What was your mothers name?" Lorelai asks, stroking his cap less head._

_"Amelia. Why?"_

_"I was thinking that we could name the baby after your mom. If that's ok with you," she says, not knowing where he stood on the subject._

_"What about a middle name?"_

_"Amelia…Danielle?" What do you think of that?" Lorelai asks._

_"Amelia Danielle Gilmore-Danes? Isn't that an awful lot for a little kid to deal with?"_

_"No, because her name will be Amelia Danielle Danes. This little girl is all Danes," Lorelai corrects him. 'I just wish that Rory was.'

* * *

_

A couple hours later, Lorelai was released from the hospital. The doctor wanted her to stay in bed for a couple days, and come back in a week for a check up. Now that the baby had a name, things seemed much more real. Lorelai was now fully prepared to raise her daughters, Rory and Amelia. Only now, she would have one thing she didn't have when she moved to Stars Hollow: she'll have Luke.

As Lorelai lays in bed, she watches Rory and Luke play with some toys on the floor. It amazes her that she had created such a perfect little person. She still can't believe that two years ago she became a mother. The moment Rory was placed in her arms, was the moment that she knew she couldn't live with out this little person she had carried inside of her for nine months and twenty-six hours.

Since they settled on the name Amelia, Lorelai wanted to make things fair. Rory has a nickname, so should Amelia. Luke said that they could call her Amy, but Lorelai didn't like what that name was associated with. When she was in school she and an Amy didn't get along, they were at each other's throats for a good part of their sophomore year. She got rid of that problem by getting pregnant and dropping out.

"How about Lia?" Lorelai asks, sitting up in bed.

"Lia Danes. It has a nice ring to it. Amelia 'Lia' Danes, it is," Luke says, smiling at Lorelai.

She smiles back and says, "Hey, did you know that Lia's initials spell 'add'?"

"Jeez, the things that you think of sometimes," he says, amused.

"Well, that's what happens when you lay in bed bored! At least you and Rory get to have fun. Me, I'm stuck in bed like Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina," she jokes.

Luke looks confused, "Like who?"

Her mouth falls open in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Are they your grandparents or something?"

"No. They are Charlie's grandparents in _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_," she explains.

"Oh," he says, nodding his head. "That's a movie, right?"

"No, it's a play," she says, "Of course it's a movie. I'm gonna marry an Oompa Loompa one day," she says

"Not if I get my way," Luke tells her, making his way over to the bed, and sits beside her.

"Aw, is Lukey playing protective, jealous fiancé?" she coos at him, taking his hand.

"Yes I am, and don't call me Lukey," he tells her, giving her a stern look.

"Sorry," she says, and pulls him to her for a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

When they pull back, Luke smiles and looks at Rory, and can't help but notice she is Lorelai's mini-me. Same dark brown hair, though, Rory's is straight when dry, curly when wet. Same magnetic ice blue eyes, like an angels. All he can think about is how much he loves both Lorelai and Rory. Before he can stop himself, he hears him say, "I want to adopt Rory."

"What?" Lorelai asks, shocked at what he just said.

"I want to adopt Rory. I love her like she were my own, and when we get married, everyone will be a Danes, but her. That's not fair. And…I mean, look at her. Who wouldn't want her to be theirs?"

"Her father apparently. He hasn't seen her since the day she was born. I don't know where he his and I don't care. I've got Rory and you and Lia. I'm set for life. But, Luke, are you sure that you want to adopt her? I mean, she won't call you Luke, she'd call you dad."

"I'm well aware of that, and I'm sure. I want Rory to be my daughter. I don't care if it's not by blood. She is already like a daughter to me. I want it to be official," he says, walking over to Rory, picking her up and kisses her forehead. He makes his way back over to Lorelai and places Rory between them. "What do you say?"

"I say," she looks at Rory and says, "You are going to officially be a Danes."

"Mama, Luke Dada?" Rory asks.

"Yes, Luke is your daddy," Lorelai says, with happy tears in her eyes. Glad to see that Rory wants this too.

"Yay," Rory says, hugging Luke's arm.

* * *

**ok, so, here is an update...i was going to add a little twist and have Rory turn out to be Luke's kid...but...i'm really not up to that...mostly because, lorelai isnt one to sleep around...until recently...damn ASP!**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	21. I Object

**i decided to give you guys a little...surprise...well, maybe two...**

_

* * *

_

_"Mama, Luke Dada?" Rory asks._

_"Yes, Luke is your daddy," Lorelai says, with happy tears in her eyes. Glad to see that Rory wants this too._

_"Yay," Rory says, hugging Luke's arm.

* * *

_

After being on bed rest for two weeks, Lorelai was able to get out of bed for more than to relieve herself. She can now play with her daughter, and help Luke make dinner. Which is really just her sitting around watching him, while commenting on how they could just go to Al's or Teriyaki Joes.

Luke and Lorelai are pretty excited. Tomorrow they have to go to the Hartford Courthouse and sign all the adoption papers and wait for what the judge has to say.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Luke says happily.

"Me either, my family becomes whole," Lorelai says, smiling at Luke.

They go to bed with smiles on their faces, not knowing what surprises await them.

* * *

"Now, on to docket 2357673: Lorelai Gilmore and Lucas Danes. In the matter of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Adoption case." the court CSO announces, and hands over the docket to the judge.

"How old is the child in question?" the judge asks toward Lorelai.

"She turned two on October 8th," Lorelai answers.

"Lucas Danes, why do you wish to adopt the child of your girlfriend?"

"I love Rory, and I want her to be my legal daughter. She and her mother are the best things that have happened to me. When Lorelai and I get married, I don't want Rory feeling insecure about her name, or her family." Luke answers.

"Ms. Gilmore, why do you want Lucas to adopt your daughter?"

Lorelai answers honestly, "Luke has been the best father figure to Rory since he and I started dating. He sees her more than her biological father does, and if I could have my way, Luke would have been her father two years ago. I also agree with Luke. I don't want Rory to feel insecure in her name or family."

"I grant the adoption, I now call this case cl"  
Someone storms through the doors and yells, "I OBJECT!"

"And who might you be?" the judge asks, as Luke and Lorelai turn around and see who it is.

Lorelai's eye's go big and she says, "Christopher!"

Luke turns to Lorelai and says, "Christopher. How the hell did he know we were here?"

"My mother," Lorelai says flatly.

"I'm Christopher Hayden. Rory's father. I don't want this man to adopt my kid," Chris says.

"Well, as her father, you do have a say. But I was told that you haven't been involved in the child's life. Now, care to enlighten me as to why?" the judge asks.

"Well, I had school. I had to graduate from high school and get in to Princeton. I have a life-"

"Well, so did Ms. Gilmore. As I understand, she didn't walk with her class. She's not in college, she is making a life for her and her daughter. She has found someone who loves them as much as you should have. Mr. Hayden, I'm ordering you to take a paternity test. Sure you say you're her father, but the court needs record of that. Now, I'm ordering you to go to Hartford Memorial. This case is in recess until I have the paternity test in hand," the judge says, and bangs her gavel.

Luke, Lorelai, and Christopher make their way outside the walls of the court house and Lorelai blows up.

"Christopher, why the hell are you here? Why haven't you been involved in your daughters life? You weren't even there when she was born. How, why?" Lorelai asks, enraged.

"I'm here because I'm not letting some guy adopt my kid. I had school. She was born at 3:00 in the morning, you really think my parents would let me out of the house?"

"That's bull and you know it. You know, I never really told you this, but there is a chance that you may not be my daughter's father. Oh, and she was born at _4_: 03," Lorelai says, trying to control herself. _'I don't want to be in bed for the rest of my pregnancy,'_ Lorelai thinks, silently cursing her mother.

"What? You're lying," Chris says.

"No, Chris, I'm not. Think about it. She was conceived in January, over Christmas break. You and your parents went to the Bahamas. My parents left me at the house with one of their many maids. I snuck out and went to a few parties. I got drunk met this guy, and had sex with him. You came home two weeks later, and snuck in to my room, and we didn't want to wake my parents so we went on to balcony, and continued your 'welcome home' greeting," Lorelai then takes a breath and says, "She may not be yours, Chris."

"You cheating slut. You made me believe that the kid was mine, for two years and you tell me this now? Lets go get that damn test. I want to know if I have to screw up my life even more than it is now," Chris says, referring to Rory as a screw up.

Luke has had enough of this, "Hey! You can say what you want about me. But when you call Lorelai a 'cheating slut' and Rory a screw up, you've crossed the line. Be lucky we are next to a court house," Luke says, and puts his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and says, "Come on, we'll meet him at the hospital."

On their way to the hospital, Luke says, "Lorelai, if he's not the father then its that guy from the party. Do you even know his name?"

"No. I told you guys I was drunk. All I know about him is he doesn't live in Hartford. Why?" she asks.

"Just wondering," he says, biting his lip, then says, "It's just that, I was at a party in Hartford. Rachel wanted me to go with her and I gave in. I also got drunk and had sex that night, just not with Rachel." _'I don't think.'_

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent. Luke and Lorelai were both thinking about the outcome of the paternity test.

When they walk in to the hospital, Lorelai says, "Luke, will you take the test too?"

He smiles and nods, "I was going to anyhow."

"Come on, lets get this over with," Chris states as they come in to sight.

A doctor walks up to them and explains that they are going to take a cotton swab and get DNA from all of them, including Lorelai-though why Lorelai needs to partake in this activity is beyond her.

After the swabs are taken the doctor said that the test results will be accessible in forty-eight hours.

* * *

After waiting for two days, they all go back to the hospital, get the test results and head back to the court house. The judge reads the results, "Christopher Straub Hayden, you are not the father."

"Good. Lorelai, have a nice life," he says, and heads out the door.

The judge continues, "Lucas William Danes, you…are the father."

Luke and Lorelai are all smiles and kiss and hug, Luke picks up Rory, hugs her tight and says, "Thank God!"

"However, the child is still a Gilmore. Do you wish to change her name to 'Danes'?"

"Yes," Luke and Lorelai answer.

"Very well. The minor Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is now: Lorelai Leigh Danes. This case is dismissed."


	22. I had to adopt my own kid

_The judge reads the results, "Christopher Straub Hayden, you are not the father."_

_"Good. Lorelai, have a nice life," he says, and heads out the door._

_The judge continues, "Lucas William Danes, you…are the father."_

_Luke and Lorelai are all smiles and kiss and hug, Luke picks up Rory, hugs her tight and says, "Thank God!"_

_"However, the child is still a Gilmore. Do you wish to change her name to 'Danes'?"_

_"Yes," Luke and Lorelai answer._

_"Very well. The minor Lorelai Leigh Gilmore is now: Lorelai Leigh Danes. This case is dismissed."_

"I can't believe that I had to adopt my own daughter," Luke says on the drive back to the Hollow.

"I can't believe that we slept together at that party and now we're engaged, and expecting another baby. I think it was fate," Lorelai says.

"All I know is, I'm a very happy and lucky man. You have given me two daughters, and you have agreed to be my wife. I love you, Lorelai."

"I love you too, Luke," she says, and leans over Rory's car seat to kiss his cheek.

Feeling left out Rory says, "Me love you daddy."

Luke kisses Rory's head and says, "I love you too Princess."

"Mommy, I a printctess," Rory says, smiling at her mother.

When they arrive in Stars Hollow, the newly happy family gets out of the truck and walk into the hardware store.

"Wow, it's pretty dead today," Lorelai says, putting Rory down and letting her walk around.

"Yeah, well, slow is good. Dad doesn't need to get to busy too quickly. Lets go tell him that Rory is his biological granddaughter," Luke says, once again with a smile on his face.

They search for William, finding him in the back room. _'Where it all began,'_ Lorelai thinks. Well, not really…it began as a drunken night.

"Hey dad, we have some new to tell you," Luke says, getting William's attention.

William puts his tools down, and says, "Alright. What is it?"

"Well we had that court date so I could adopt Rory a couple days ago and Christopher Hayden showed up. He didn't like the idea of me adopting "his daughter", so the judge ordered a paternity test, for the courts records. Lorelai said that Rory might not be his. Anyhow, long story short, Rory is my biological daughter," Luke explains.

William takes all this in and says "Congratulations, son. It is a bit odd that you had to adopt your own kid, don't you think?"

"That's what I said," Luke responds.

Making her presence known, Rory says, "Hi pop."

"Hello little one," he says, getting down to her level. "What do you say, you and me work in the store, and give mommy and daddy some time alone?"

"Work with pop! Bye mommy, bye daddy," Rory says and heads out to the store.

"Thanks William, she really enjoys spending time with you," Lorelai tells him.

"And I enjoy spending time with my granddaughter. I can't wait until she is born," William says, rubbing Lorelai's pregnant belly.

"Neither can we," Luke says, looking down at Lorelai.

* * *

**ok, short, i know...but i'm running out of ideas...i may skip ahead a few months...idk...just review.**


	23. Luke's Surprise

"Yes, is Sookie available?…Hey, Sookie, its Luke…are we still on for this Saturday?…yeah, I need you to be set up by 7:3o…Lorelai and I will be there at eight….thank you Sookie. You're a great friend." Luke hangs up the phone and crosses something off of a list with a smile on his face.

* * *

William has restricted Lorelai's duties to checking people out. She is no longer allowed to pick up things bigger than a shoe box. She doesn't like being pampered, but has decided that it beats being on bed rest like she was two months ago.

Luke has been planning a surprise baby shower for Lorelai. This has caused him to be distracted, and Lorelai feels as though he's rethinking their whole relationship. She knows that he loves her, but she is feeling insecure. Who would want to love someone who looks like she swallowed a beach ball?

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah," he answers her.

She sighs, then says, "Call me crazy, but…you've been acting distant and distracted for a long time. You're not rethinking anything are you?"

"Ok, you're crazy. Lorelai, no, I'm not rethinking anything. I've just been busy. I've never been around a baby before. Liz took off with that thing she calls a boyfriend before she had Jess, so…I didn't get to experience being an uncle. I've just been imagining things. What will she be like? Who will she look like? Will she be mellow? You know, stuff like that," he assures her.

Unsure, she responds, "Ok."

* * *

"No, that tray needs to be next to the rolls…the salads need to go next to-thank you Jose," Sookie instructs her kitchen crew from the Independence Inn. At first Mia was unsure of letting her chef in training cater a baby shower, but once Sookie said that it was for Luke's fiancé, Mia said it was ok; after all, she's known Luke since he was a little boy.

"Jose, where are the mozzarella sticks?" Sookie asks.

"On the car," Jose answers in his Spanish accent.

"That would be in the car," Sookie corrects.

* * *

"Luke, seriously, not that I'm not appreciative, but why did you take me to the mall? You hate shopping," Lorelai asks, walking into the mall, Luke's arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we need things for Lia, so I thought you'd like to spend today to get most of what we need," Luke tells her.

"You are really excited about her, aren't you?" Lorelai asks rhetorically, Luke nods.

After two and half hours more than what Luke wanted to spend at the mall, Sookie being set up for over an hour, Lorelai was ready to go.

They had bought tons of pink baby clothes, white, pink, yellow, and designed ones-y's, pink blankets, a couple teddy bears, a baby bath tub, baby brush, lots and lots of diapers.

"Well, we got most of what we needed, we'll be fine until she's born," Lorelai says, helping Luke load things in the back of his truck.

"Anywhere else you want to go before we go home?" Luke asks, helping her in to the truck.

"No, lets get home," she says.

As they reach the Stars Hollow exit, Luke says, "Lorelai, I have a surprise for you. But you have to promise not to freak out."

"Ok…what is it?"

"Now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Luke answers smiling. "Close your eyes now." he says.

She obeys, and feels the truck stop.

"Can I open them now?"

"No," Luke answers, getting out of the truck.

He opens her door grabs her arm and helps her out of the truck.

"How about now?"

"Not yet."

He walks her to the gazebo, helps her up the stairs and faces her towards the crowd of people.

"Now can I?"

"Yes."

She opens her eyes and is met with the faces of all the townsfolk. Her mouth falls open slightly and tears fill her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells.

"Luke? You did all of this?"

He wraps his arms around her stomach, rubbing it slightly, and whispers in her ear, "Surprise."

* * *

**ok, so i know that it's kinda short, but i wrote it after i got off of work today, which by the way, sucked! hope you all enjoy this chapter...i'll update as soon as i can...until then keep reading and dont forget to review!**

**Krystle**


	24. My baby has no face

**ok, this is the last chapter of this story..but there is a sequel...not sure when the first chapter will be posted...hope you enjoy this chapter...dont forget to review...**

**Disclaimer for this chapter: 'Broken' belongs to the sexy Jack Johnson...(i love him...almost as much as Luke or Scott.)**

* * *

Sitting in the gazebo watching Rory and William "dance", Lorelai smiles and turns to Luke.

"I can't believe you did all this," she says, taking his hand in hers.

"It wasn't easy keeping this a secret from you. There were so many times you almost caught me planning this," he explains.

She defends herself by saying, "I wanted to know what you were hiding. I went to pretty horrible places in my head. I thought you were cheating on me."

"Lorelai, I would never cheat on you," he pauses and asks, "You really thought that I was cheating on you?"

"Yes," she answers, then says, "Luke, look at me. I'm fat and ugly. Why would you want to love someone like me?"

"Lorelai, I love you because you're you. You gave me Rory and Lia. You have agreed to be my wife. You are not fat, you're pregnant with our daughter. I don't know what I'd do with out you," Luke says to her, and leans in to kiss her.

"I love you too," she tells him.

She turns her head back to the people dancing. She remembers her dance with Luke after their date…which resulted to her being with child.

Luke stands and pulls her up. "Come on," he says and leads her to the floor.

"Are you serious? I practically had to beg you to dance the last time," she recalls.

"Yeah, well, take it or leave it," he says.

"Take it," she replies and throws her arms around his neck.

Luke nods to the D.J. and a song begins to play, not slow, but not fast, they begin to sway to the music. Luke softly sings the lyrics to her when the chorus comes, then the second verse.

_Without you I was broken_

_But I'd rather be broke down with you by my side_

_I didn't know what I was looking for_

_So I didn't know what I'd find_

_I didn't know what I was missing_

_I guess you've been just a little too kind_

_And if I find just what I need_

_I'll put a little peace in my mind_

_Maybe you've been looking too_

_Or maybe you don't even need to try_

She hasn't taken her eyes off him, she says softly to him, "I don't have to try, I've found you."

After their dance, William pulls them aside, and says, "I want you guys to know how proud of you I am, and that I love you both very much."

"We love you too Will," Lorelai says, and leans in and hugs him.

"I got you guys a present, and I don't want to hear anything about it. It's yours and I'm not going to take it back," Will says stubbornly, and holds out two sets of keys to Luke and Lorelai.

"Dad, what are the keys for?" Luke asks.

"For your new house," he states.

Luke and Lorelai are stunned. They don't know what to say.

"William, this is way too much. You shouldn't have done this," Lorelai protests.

"Nonsense. You guys have a family, and need a house. So, I bought you a house."

"Dad, which house did you buy?"

"The best house for you and your kids. Nice white picket fence, beautiful columns. They don't make them like this one anymore."

In unison, Luke and Lorelai say, "You bought the Twickham house?"

* * *

Lorelai, Luke and Rory moved into the now Danes house, and are finally settled in. Luke and William have worked night and day do get the nursery done before Lorelai's due date, July 3rd. Thankfully they had help from Andrew, Tom and his crew, and after a month of hard work, the nursery is done.

"Lorelai, come on," Luke says, and helps her up.

"Luke, its hot, and I want to rest. What is it?" she asks, frustrated.

"Lia's room is done," he states.

A smile appears on her face and she says, "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

He sighs and helps her up the stairs. Once up stairs, he leads her to a closed door next to the master bedroom. He opens the door, and a rush of emotion floods over her. The room is perfect. The walls are painted a lilac color, her closet is filled with all of the clothes they bought, her crib is cattycorner on one of the walls, the changing table is under the window…its perfect.

"Luke, this is…I love it," she says quietly.

"I'm glad," he says, and kisses her temple.

About 2 o'clock the next morning, Lorelai wakes up with a sharp pain in her back. She moves to get up…bad idea.

"Luke…Luke wake up," she says, and shakes him.

"What, Lorelai?" he groans

"My water just broke," she says.

Still half asleep, Luke replies, "Well, get another one."

"Fine, when this kid is out, knock me up again. Luke! Lia is ready to see the wor-OW!" she's cut off with a contraction.

Now fully awake, Luke gets out of bed and calls William to come over. It seems as soon as they hung up William walks in the house.

"Go, I'll watch Rory. Call us when she's close to being here and we'll come to the hospital."

"Thanks dad. Come on baby, lets go," Luke says, and helps her into the truck.

Once at the hospital, Lorelai was admitted to a room and hooked up to a fetal monitor, which Luke was told monitors the baby's heart.

After countless games of 'Pelt the Nurses', and several broken bones in Luke's hand, Lorelai was moved to delivery.

"Alright, on the next contraction I want you to push," the doctor tells her.

She nods, and gabs Luke's hand. A few seconds later she is screaming and pushing and killing Luke's hand.

"You're doing so good, honey," Luke says, trying to block the pain in his hand.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screams at him, the contraction passes and she rests.

"The head is crowning, two more pushes and you'll have your baby, Lorelai," the doctor says.

She shakes her head, "No, I can't do it anymore."

"Lorelai, yes you can, you are a strong person, and very brave. You can do this. Two more pushes and Lia will be here with us," Luke encourages her.

She nods and pushes, and squeezes his hand.

"The head is out," the doctor announces.

Luke looks over and sees the head.

"My baby has no face," he states, because the baby is upside down.

"No, she's just upside down. Lorelai this is going to hurt. I have to turn the baby right side up," the doctor says, then asks, "Are you ready?" She nods, and he begins to turn Lia, Lorelai screams in pain, as another contraction, combined with the turning of the baby still inside her, and pushes her the rest of the way out. "It's a girl!"

Luke kisses Lorelai's sweaty forehead, and the doctor asks, "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?"

Luke nods and is presented with a pair of scissors and cuts his daughter free from her mother.

"Nurse Hawks, I need you to stitch her up, she tore in the process of turning the baby," the doctor says, after helping Lorelai through the afterbirth.

* * *

Later in Lorelai's room, baby Lia in her mothers arms, Rory sitting on the bed looking at her baby sister, Luke on the other side sitting on the bed kissing Lorelai's head repeatedly, and William sitting in a chair, everyone is all smiles. Except Lia, who is asleep, cause she's a new born, that's what they do.

Lorelai looks around her and thinks, _'It was most definitely all worth it.'_


End file.
